The Secret Daughter
by Riding-Lover-17
Summary: Hannah Lockhart never knew her father, but when she gets her hogwarts letter she finds out that she is a witch and her father is a wizard. Little does she know her father is a professor at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Story :)

The Secret Daughter…

"Mom mail's here!" Hannah said as she grabbed the mail from the floor and brought it to the kitchen where her mother Lillian was cooking breakfast. "What did we get Hannah?" her mother asked. "Flyers, rubbish, more rubbish and me?" Hannah said looking at a letter addressed to her. "What?" Lillian asked. "It's a letter to me from, Hogwarts?"

As Hannah said Hogwarts her mother dropped a pan and looked at her daughter. "Well open it then!" her mother said frantically as she picked up the pan only to drop it again. "It says, Dear Hannah Lockhart, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry." Hannah said in an exciting yet shocked voice.

"Witch craft and wizardry, does that mean all of these years everything I told you I could do, it was true! You lied to me!" Hannah asked in disgust. "I didn't want to fill your mind with stories when I didn't know if you would be like your father." Lillian said.

"Like my father? He is a wizard?" Hannah asked wanting to know more about him. "Yes but I don't want to talk about him, it pains me too much." Lillian said. "And you don't think it pains me not to know a thing about my father! When the teachers ask what my mother does and then what my father does and I have to answer with I don't know, I've never met him! And the whole room just goes silent! Then to make matters worse, all the kids ask me later if I really never met my father and if my mother ever told me anything about him! Do you know what that's like!" Hannah said angrily. "Hannah I'm sorry." Lillian said

"No, but when you found out that I was like my father why didn't you tell me!" Hannah asked. "I couldn't, I couldn't have the chance of loosing you, of you waiting for the day when you would get your letter and be more than happy to leave me! You are all I have!" Lillian confessed.

Hannah grabbed her letter and went upstairs and began to pack. She didn't come down stairs for hours! When her mother called her for dinner, she came down, took her food and went to her room again.

She had finished packing but she wouldn't go downstairs she was upset with her mother for not telling her the truth, but at the same time she understood why she hadn't said anything. But suddenly Hannah heard 3 slow but loud knocks on the door and she stood up and opened her bedroom door and looked down the stairs to the front door just as her mother was going to open it. When the front door opened, Hannah's eyes grew, and her jaw dropped as she looked at the gobsmackingly tall man standing at her door.

"Hello! I'm Hagrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts."

"Lillian, Lillian Lockhart."

"Well Lillian Lockhart, I'm here to take your daughter Hannah, is it? To get her school supplies! Where is she anyways? Hagrid asked. "Well_" Lillian started. "Here, I'm here" Hannah interrupted making sure her mother didn't say anything else.

"Well hello miss Hannah" Hagrid said with a smile. "Are you ready to begin your adventure?" he asked. "If you mean to ask am I packed then yes I am." Hannah said "Alrighty then better get going, we want an early start tomorrow!" Hagrid said. "Hagrid, my trunk is upstairs would you mind getting it for me? First room on the right." Hannah said wanting a moment alone with her mother. "Oh of course!" Hagrid said taking the hint and he went upstairs.

"Mom, Listen I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to do this! I'll be back in the summer! And I will call as much as I can! I love you!" Hannah said "Oh I know, I'm going to miss you so much!" Lillian said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears rolling from her eyes. As she let go she grabbed an envelope. "Here give this to Severus Snape! And don't open it if you do I will know." She said, as Hannah gave her a curious look. "You aren't the only one with some sort of magic." Lillian said with a smile.

And as Hagrid and Hannah walked out the door, Hannah turned blew a kiss to her mother, smiled and waved goodbye. And then the two vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret daughter chapter 2

The next morning Hagrid took Hannah to Diagon Alley to get her much need school supplies. As they walked the street they past many people and many interesting shops that Hannah and neither seen nor heard of before.

"Hagrid, if I don't have any money, how am I to pay for my school things?" Hannah asked. "Oh don't you be worrying about that." Hagrid replied. "Really?" Hannah asked thankful and surprised. "Really! Think of it as a welcoming present." Hagrid said "How can I repay you!" Hannah wanted to know. "Just get good grades, especially in potions!" Hagrid replied.

"Is that supposed to mean something Hagrid?" Hannah asked "You will know soon enough" Hagrid replied with a chuckle. "Hopefully" he continued "Ah Alavander's! Everyone gets their wands from Ol' Alavander's!" Hagrid said as he opened the door. "Alavander!" Hagrid called to get his attention. "Ah Hagrid, What can I do for you today?" Alavander asked. "Miss Hannah Lockhart needs a wand." Hagrid explained as he pointed to Hannah and she smiled a shy smile.

"Ah miss Lockhart." Alavander said as he put a hand up saying 'one minute' and he went to the back, and came back to the desk with a box. As he opened it a wand lay inside. He picked it up and handed it to Hannah. "Give it a wave." He said. Hannah waved the wand and a glass of water smashed into bits! "Nope!" Alavander said taking the wand back, and he walked off once again and came back. "Try this one" he said and handed the wand to Hannah. She waved it and a stool leg snapped and the stool fell to the ground.

"Not that one either!" he said and went to the back once again. When he came back this time he seemed a little more confident. When Hannah picked this wand up a wave of positive energy seemed to flow through her and she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes that is the right wand." Alavander said. "Did you know that the unicorn hair in your wand is the child of the unicorn that the hair is from in your father's wand?" Alavander said "Really?" Hannah began before interrupted by Hagrid "Alright bye Alavander, Hannah we have a lot more school supplies to get!" He said and really pushed Hannah out of the room.

For the next few hours Hagrid took Hannah from shop to shop getting school books, a quill and most important an owl. Hagrid helped Hannah to write her acceptance letter and she sent it off with her owl. "Well Miss Hannah that's about it for school supplies, is that the time! We had better get you to the station!" Hagrid said and with that the vanished.

They appeared again at the train station and Hagrid helped Hannah get a trolley and put her trunk on it. She then put her owls' cage on top of her trunk as her owl flew into the station and into the cage. "Well here is your ticket its platform 9 ¾ good luck" Hagrid said and started to walk away. "But Hagrid where are you going?" Hannah asked "I uh have to be at Hogwarts for when you all arrive." Hagrid said and vanished.

Hannah began walking through the station and passed numbered signs, none of which were 9 ¾. She stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10 and looked around. She saw no sign of 9 ¾ so how was she to find the platform. When she heard a woman say the platform number as she passed Hannah with her children. "Excuse me!" Hannah said "Excuse me!" she said again when the woman didn't answer. "Oh yes dear?" The woman said. "I overheard you saying platform 9 ¾ and I was wondering how I could get there." Hannah asked.

"Oh here watch Fred and George do it." She said with a chuckle. "Go on boys" She told the twins as they ran to through the wall. "All you have to do is run straight at the wall right in between platforms 9 and 10. It's Ron and Harry's first time as well." She said and Hannah looked over to see the two boys, the smiled and she waved to them. Harry and Ron went through the wall and then Hannah lined up to run.

She took a deep breath and ran towards the wall. She went through and was amazed that she did it. Then she looked up and saw a sign that said "Platform 9 ¾ " Hannah looked around and saw a train that had the words Hogwarts Express written on the front. As she moved closer to the train a man grabbed her trunk and put it on the train. Hannah grabbed her owl and boarded.

She walked around the train but every car was full. She came upon one car that had room and she opened the door. "Um do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full." Hannah asked the three sitting. They shook their heads and Hannah and her owl sat down. "I saw you too at the station, you ran through the wall before me." Hannah said looking at Ron and Harry. "My name is Harry." The boy with the round, broken glasses said. "And I'm Ron." The red head boy said. "And I'm Hermione." The girl Hannah was sitting next to said. "Harry what happened to your classes? Oculus Reparo." Hermione said and Harry's classes fixed themselves.

"I'm Hannah by the way, and Hermione that was amazing!" Hannah said amazed. "Just a simple spell I learned." Hermione said "Harry do you really have the…" Ron asked and pointed to his forehead. "Oh yeah!" Harry said removing his hand to show a lightning shaped scare. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed "How did you get that!" Hannah asked. "Have you never heard of Harry Potter!" Hermione asked in disbelief. "No?" Hannah said curiously.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived the attack of dark magic!" Hermione said. "Dark magic?" Hannah said confused "There is light and dark magic?" She continued "Some witches and wizards go bad, and so they practice dark magic. Harry's parents were killed by the darkest magic preformed by the maddest wizard of all time and that's how he got the scare! He's famous!" Hermione said. "Wow. I'm so sorry Harry!" Hannah said. "If it's any consolation I've never met my father. I don't know if he is dead or alive." Hannah said. "All I know is that he is a wizard and my mother is not." She said. "So your mother is a muggle!" Hermione asked. "A muggle? What's a muggle?" Hannah asked. "None magic folk." Ron answered. "Oh then yes my mom is a muggle." Hannah said.

"My parents are muggles" Hermione said as she looked out the window. "We'd better change into our robes we are almost at Hogwarts." Hermione said surprised. Hannah followed Hermione out of the room and changed into her robes then went back to the room. Harry and Ron were in their robes and the room was cleaned up a bit. Hannah sat down and waited to arrive at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

The secret daughter chapter 3

The train slowed to a halt as it pulled up to the station at Hogwarts. Hannah grabbed her owl and went with her new friends to grab her trunk. As she got off the train she saw Hagrid standing on the platform making sure everyone was off the train and that their trunks made it inside the school.

As they got to a certain point there were boats waiting for them to take them to the school itself. As Hannah, Harry, Hermione and Ron got in the same boat Hannah remembered the letter that her mom and given her to give to a Severus Snape. She pulled it out and clutched to it tightly as to not lose it.

The boats heaved to a stop at the docks and there were students everywhere. Hannah followed the crowd and her friends to the school. Once they got in there was a woman standing on the stairs waiting for them. She had on a green cloak and she was wearing a witch's hat.

"All first years stand on the stairs and await further instructions" The woman said. She walked out of sight for a few minutes and then she came back. "I am Professor McGonagall. Your transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. The rest of your colleges and professors are ready for you. Please follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she turned and all the students followed her into the great hall.

The first years followed McGonagall down the middle of four very long tables filled with students. They followed her to the end of the hall to where what looked like staff sat, and she turned around.

"This is the sorting hat. When I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The sorting hat will then sort you into your houses." McGonagall explained and began calling names. "Hermione Granger" she called and Hermione slowly began up the stairs.

Hermione sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ah, right then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat said and Hermione was placed into her house.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall said and the whole room went silent. "Difficult, very difficult." The sorting hat began. "Not slytherin not slytherin" Harry chanted to himself. "Not Slytherin eh?" The sorting hat asked. "You could be great" it continued. "Not slytherin" Harry said again. "If you are sure. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat finished and Harry smiled with relief.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called as she barely placed the sorting hat on his head. "SLYTHERIN" The hat declared instantly.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron was called and look quite scared and sat upon the stool. "Ah, another Weasley. Well, I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat declared just as it did with the other Weasley's.

A few other students names were called and the sorting hat had put them in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. "Hannah Lockhart" McGonagall called. Hannah looked up at the professor and gulped she clutched her note and walked up the stairs stopping in front of professor McGonagall and whispering in her ear. "Could you give this letter to Severus Snape please?" Hannah whispered and McGonagall nodded and Hannah sat on the stool.

"Ah, a Lockhart. Haven't seen one of those for awhile. But you don't know your father. You don't know that your uncle was here in this very stool once too. Hmm. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Hannah smiled and went to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends as many Gryffindor's congratulated her. And as the sorting ended and the feast began she looked over as Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to a mysterious looking man, with black hair down to just below his chin, wearing a black cloak, and a mysterious but curious look upon his face. She gave him the letter that Hannah's mother had written and pointed Hannah out. Hannah thought that he had to be Severus Snape! He looked at her and Hannah looked down at her plate, but slowly looked back up.

As snape was reading the letter his facial expression changed and he looked up at Hannah. Hannah had wondered what he was reading to make him look so shocked. Then Snape got up and left the great hall and Hannah tried to forget about it.

After the feast the head boy took the Gryffindor's to their common room and told the boys and girls where to go. Hannah was rooming with Hermione and another girl named Lavender Brown. Just before she was going to bed she couldn't stop thinking about what that letter may have said to make Professor Snape look at Hannah that way. And she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Daughter chapter 4

The next day was the first day of classes. Hannah was unpacked and was settling into her new "Hogwarts" home. Of course she didn't know where everything was in the castle but soon she would be able to find her way through the parts of the castle she needed to know and maybe even some other places that were unnecessary to know. And with that she headed off to her first class with Professor McGonagall.

Hannah came into the transfiguration class and took her seat. She sat next to Hermione. Professor McGonagall silenced the class began to teach. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall said and the students gave her their full attention from then on.

The students learned some of the history of transfiguration for most of their first lesson, the also watched as the professor changed a bird into a goblet. After the lesson was over Hermione and Hannah walked together to their next class which was potions. "I find transfiguration quite simple really." Hermione said to Hannah. "Well I really don't know how I find it, since it's only my first experience but I hope I feel the same way." Hannah replied as they entered the potions class.

"I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powder of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape said and he looked at Hannah. "Miss Lockhart is it?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Do you know anything about potions?" he asked. "Um not really… but I intend on learning a lot about them." She said but he just stared at her. "Does anyone know which of these potions is made when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asks and Hermione raisers her hand. "One person? I have a lot of work for you all." Snape says as he goes to his desk and suddenly everyone has 10 sheets of potions questions on each sheet.

"Aw thanks Lockhart!" Someone yells from the back of the room. "Silence!" Snape snapped. And textbook opened and work began.

Class was finally over and Hannah had only gotten 3 of 10 sheets finished and there were sill blank answers on each sheet. She put her sheets into her book and was about to stand and leave. "Miss Lockhart." Snape said and Hermione, Harry and Ron all turned to look at Hannah. "I'll catch up with you later" Hannah said and waved them out. "Sit down." Snape said and she did as she was asked.

"You are a half blood?" He asked. "Yes" Hannah answered. "Your parents? Who are they?" he asked. "Um my mother is a muggle, Lillian Lockhart sir." She said not really seeing where this conversation was going. "And your father?" He asked. "I-I never met him sir" Hannah said shyly and looked down at her desk. "I see" He said "You may leave" He continued and Hannah picked up her things and left the room quite confused but not asking questions as she was a bit afraid of the professor and she headed off to Herbology.

She got in just as the class was starting and sat down beside Ron and Hermione. "What did he want?" Ron asked in a whisper. "I don't know really he asked my parents and that was it" She whispered back. "Odd" Hermione whispered. "Have you got something to share ladies and gent?" Professor Sprout asked clearly not amused. "No ma'am" Ron said. "Pay attention" Professor Sprout told them and continued her lesson.

But Hannah couldn't fully pay attention, she just kept wondering about what Professor Snape wanted to know that needed her personal information. And it led her back to the letter her mother had written for him. She needed to find out what was written on that letter that made Professor Snape so interested in her. But how? How would she be able to find out what the letter said? She would have to find that out but later Professor Sprout was looking at Hannah stare off into space as she was teaching and Hannah needed to focus so for now she tried her best to focus on her studies and not on her personal life.

.

Classes had finished for the day and Hannah went back to the common room with Hermione. "How can find out was on that letter? Any ideas?" Hannah asked Hermione. "Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. "You have to steal the letter!" she continued "WHAT! Steal the letter! And how exactly am I to do that?" Hannah asked. "Uh you have to sneak into his classroom and get it!" Hermione said. "But how do we know its there!" Hannah asked nervously. "Well where else would he put it?" Hermione told her as if it was clearly obvious. "Okay we have to sneak out at night and break into a teacher classroom and steal a letter. That's just great. We'll be dead for sure" Ron said as Hermione and Hannah told Ron and Harry their plan.

"Alright so Harry, you distract Professor Snape with the map the twins gave you and Hermione and I will get the letter while Ron watches the door. Got it?" Hannah said making sure everyone knew where they had to be and when. Now all they had to do was wait until everyone was in bed and some of the teachers were on night guard.

"Alright so make sure to avoid the library area Filtch is there." Harry warned. "Alright thanks, let's do this" Hannah said as she took a deep breath and off they went. As they walked the nights pitch black corridors and lit their way with their wands everyone was afraid that they would run into a teacher or maybe even a ghost that would give them away. "Alright, Snape is on his way here, and his classroom is down the hall, so you'd better get going." Harry said. "Mischief manage, nox" Harry said so Snape wouldn't be able to see the light or read the map.

As the Hermione, Hannah and Ron went down the hallway as quietly as they could without bumping into things they could hear Snape talking to Harry and trying to find out was on his parchment. "Alright this is it" Hermione whispered as the three went into the classroom and shut the door. "Ron you watch the door." Hannah whispered as she walked along a row of desks to Snape's desk. "Accio Letter" Hermione said and a draw opened and a letter flew into her hand. Hannah looked at the letter, it was in the envelope that her mother had written Severus Snape on. "Alright Ron got it!" Hannah said as Ron opened the door only to see Professor Snape standing in front of it.

"May I ask what you are doing in my classroom?" he said and Ron gulped. "I-I left one of the worksheets here by accident and I hadn't realized until now." Hermione said. "Really." Snape replied not really falling for what miss granger had said. "Yes, and she asked us to help her find it." Ron continued with the lie. "So where is it?" he asked. "Um I couldn't find it. I must have actually grabbed it and thought I left it here." Hermione said. "Miss Lockhart. Is this true?" He asked looking at Hannah. "Yes sir." She answered her heart beating a mile a minute.

"So me finding Mr. Potter roaming the halls has nothing to do with you being in my classroom?" He asked. "No sir." Hannah said shaking just enough for her to notice but not enough for anyone else to notice or so she hoped. "We didn't even know he was out." Ron said. "Go back to your dormitories, and if I catch you out of bed after hours again, I will remove 150 points from Gryffindor. Is that clear?" the professor asked. "Yes sir." The three replied at the same time and walked past Snape and away from the class room.

*fyi any quotes or anything you recognize in any chapter of the story I got from the movies so I don't own any recognized content and I don't claim to. just so you know*


	5. Chapter 5

The secret daughter

Chapter 5

"I can't believe he bought that!" Ron said as Hermione, Hannah and Ron entered the common room. "He didn't buy it; he just let us off with a warning." Hermione said. "Do you think he knows why we were in there?" Ron asked as Harry emerged from the boy's dormitories. "How'd it go?" he asked. "We got caught." Hermione informed him. "WHAT?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "Yeah, just as were about to leave, Snape appeared at the doorway." Ron told him.

"And I'm guessing he knew what we were after too." Hannah interrupted. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked gobsmacked. "It's not the real letter" Hannah said. "So we broke the rules and could have been expelled for nothing!" Hermione said panic in her voice, but no one drew their attention to what she had just said. "Well what does is say then?" Ron asked.

"_Dear Miss Lockhart, I knew you would try something like this. 50 points from Gryffindor. And next time I find you trying anything else like this you and your friends will have detention for a week." _Hannah read aloud. "That's what was in the envelope?" Harry asked a look of shock and disappointment on their faces. "Yep." Hannah said even more disappointed than the rest of her friends. "Next potions class should be very interesting.." She continued with a sigh and threw the fake letter in the rubbish bin.

"Lillian! She snuck into my class room with her friends in the middle of the night to find that letter! Lillian we have to tell her!" Severus told Lillian who had a look of disbelief on her face. "No, no she wouldn't have done that Severus. She isn't ready to know!" Lillian protested. "She is just going to keep acting out like this until we tell her." Severus said his voice more stern than before. "Acting out! That's what you call it? You can't tell her. You have to give me the chance to explain to her. Please." Lillian pleaded. "Fine. But if her curiosity gets the best of her and she finds out on her own and confronts me I will be telling her." Severus said and Lillian nodded. He stood kissing Lillian's forehead and disapperated.

"Turn to page 344 in your textbooks." Professor Snape said. "And begin to brew the mentioned potion, when you have finished submit it to me at the end of class along with the sheets I assigned last class." He added. Hannah could feel hatred in the eyes that were staring at her as she opened her textbook and began to make the potion they were assigned. As potions class went on it didn't seem nearly as awkward as Hannah had originally thought. Professor Snape hadn't called on her to answer hard questions; he didn't send sneers of hatred to Hannah, Hermione, Harry or Ron. He walked about the classroom inspecting their potions work.

When Snape got around to Hannah's table he stopped. "Don't forget to add your wormwood." Snape whispered to her without looking at her. "Oh.. Um thank you." Hannah said in a shocked voice, amazed because she in fact almost had forgotten to add her wormwood.

At the end of class Hannah lined up behind Harry to hand in her sheets and her finished potion. Snape was quite as Harry handed in his assignments. "Thank you, Hannah." Her professor said in a sort of kind voice, Hannah paused for a moment, then realized she still had her sheets in her hand and put them on the desk and walked away quite shocked.

"That was one of the weirdest potions class yet." Said Ron as the four of them left the potions room together and walked up the stairs away from the class room. "I quite like it. It was quite and I could concentrate rather easily." Hermione said clearly proud of the work she had done. "Yeah all except for his footsteps getting louder as he walked past you and stared at you with that creepy stare of his." Ron said and Hermione shot him a look. "He helped me…" Hannah said and her three friends gave her a very flabbergasted look.

Noticing their looks Hannah continued. "Yeah, I almost forgot my wormwood and her nicely reminded me.. He also said thank you and called me by my first name politely.."

"Nice and polite? He must be in love, or drugged!" Said Ron. "Ronald!" Hermione snapped at his comment.

Weeks went by and Professor Snape continued to act this way towards Hannah. Not only did Hermione, Harry, Ron and Hannah continue to notice this strange behavior but so did many of the teachers and they grew concerned. "Severus some of the other professors some of the other professors and I have noticed that you have been acting unusual towards Miss Lockhart. And we are quite concerned Severus, what is going on?" Minerva said.

"You have no reason to be concerned, Minerva, it is my own personal business and I would appreciate it if you let it be." Severus replied not looking at her. "You have never acted this way towards a student before, you haven't acted like this with anyone! Except for Lillian Lockhart… Oh Severus what is going on?" Minerva asked again but this time extreme concern in her voice. "Again it is my own personal business Minerva, and is being dealt with. So if you would please keep to your own personal matters instead of mine." Severus said and walked away, Minerva just watched and sighed as left utterly unaware of the secret that he held.

Hey guys sorry it's taken SOOO long for me to upload, my computer broke! and i'm using a different one that i have just been able to use, i am saving up for a new computer so hopefully soon the uploads will be more constant! I have been continuing this story in a writing book that i have so i just need to type up the chapters and upload them! Thanks for reviewing etc. love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

The secret Daughter

Chapter 6

It was now one week before Christmas break. Hannah and Hermione were in the library studying for their exams while Ron and Harry were out wandering the castle, perhaps getting some food. "Are you going home for Christmas Hermione?" Hannah asked trying to take a break from studying for transfiguration, her brain feeling like it was going to explode.

"Yeah my parents are really excited." Hermione said looking up from her textbook. "How about you, are you going home?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, my mom would have a fit if I didn't." Hannah said with a giggle. After a bit of silence Hermione spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know anything about your father?"

"Only that he is a wizard, whenever I ask about him my mother says that it _pains her too much_" Hannah said. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said and look down at her books. "It's alright, odd question but would you happen to know how to make a polyjuice potion?" Hannah asked. "Well sort of but I'm sure there's a book on it here." Hermione said. "Why?"

"I have an idea on how to get that letter, but after Christmas break of course." Hannah said and the two went back to their studying. Hermione was a tad nervous for what Hannah had in mind.

The next day exams started and everyone sat quietly writing their exams at teachers sat at their desks marking previous class's exams. In between classes nearly everyone was cramming some last minute studying in and the rest of the week pretty much went the same way.

When the last exams had been taken and their Holiday feast had been eaten, mostly everyone was getting ready for the holidays. Hannah and Hermione hadn't talked about the polyjuice potion or their plans for the letter. The two boarded the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment.

"Did you get your mom anything for Christmas Hannah?" Hermione asked once their were situated in the train. "I got her a moving photograph of me so she won't have to be so sad when I'm here, also I got her some other small trinkets." Hannah answered. "Did you get anything for your parents?"

"I got my mom a few of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, and I got my dad a self stirring tea mug." Hermione answered taking off her jacket. "Did you say _Gilderoy Lockhart_?" Hannah asked. "Yes why?" Hermione asked in confusion. "My uncle. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart. But my mom and grandparents don't really talk about or to him much anymore, they told me he did something quite awful, I knew he wrote books, but I've never seen them in any book stores. My mom says he's really stuck up and self-centered though" Hannah replied casually.

"Oh my goodness, you must be related to him, his books are published all over the wizarding world! But unfortunately last year he lost his memory and hasn't sold a book since." Hermione said looking out the window. After an awkward silence Hermione began to speak. "So if we are going to be making a polyjuice potion, who are we transforming into?" she asked very curiously. Hannah looked at her and gave her a look. "You aren't going to like it… but I was thinking that we would have to transform into teachers to be able to get the letter." Hannah said taking a deep breath and waited for Hermione to start to panic. "TEACHERS!" Hermione yelled in a whisper. "If-if-if we g-get caught we could be e-ex-expelled!" Hermione said hyperventilating.

"I know but I _need_ to get that letter, Snape is acting strangely towards me for a reason and I've got to know!" Hannah said, then trying to get Hermione to calm down. When Hermione had finally calmed down, the two didn't speak but looked out the window, Hermione obviously trying to think of some other ways to get the letter.

It was dark by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Hannah and Hermione had gotten off of what they were planning to do after the holidays as best they could, and they came off the train laughing and smiling. They pulled their trunks off the train and Hannah with Helen her barn owl and Hermione with Crookshanks her very large ginger Persian cat they strode through the barrier.

Mrs. And Mr. Granger had been waiting right outside the barrier for Hermione. "I'll call you and send you an owl." Hannah called to Hermione who greeted her parents. "Alright, Bye Hannah see you after the holidays, happy Christmas, and good luck." Hermione called back and left the station with her parents.

Now Hannah was alone yet surrounded by tons of people as she searched for her mother's familiar face. She began to walk down platforms 9 and 10 when she felt herself being squeezed! Hannah jumped and turned around. Hannah's mother Lillian stood beside her. Her arms wrapped around her daughter into the biggest bear hug Hannah had ever gotten. "Can't Breath." Hannah croaked. "Oh! Sorry baby!" Lillian said suddenly letting go of her daughter and they walked towards the exit of the station and to their car.


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Daughter

Chapter 7

Lillian helped Hannah load her trunk into the trunk of the car and Hannah put Helen Hannah's barn owl into the back seat, and then sat in the front passenger seat. Lillian got in and started the car. "So how is school going?" Lillian asked as she pulled out of King's Cross Station. "Really great!" Hannah replied. "Good... Oh I've missed you! It's not the same at home without you there! But it is much quieter." Lillian said with a joking smile. "Hey!" Hannah said as she pushed her mothers arm.

"How are your teachers?" Her mother continued. "Pretty good for the most part. One of them is a ghost and another can turn herself into a cat!" Hannah said happily. "And how is professor Snape?" Lillian said without thinking. Hannah turned remembering the letter and then asked. "How do you know professor Snape anyway?" she asked curiously. "Um… You've talked about him in one of your letters." Lillian said hoping her daughter would believe her. "Oh... Right... But what about that letter you asked me to give to him?" Hannah asked.

Lillian took a deep breath and began to speak. "You remember your uncle right." Lillian began but was interrupted. "Oh yeah, I know he's a wizard…" Hannah said and Lillian looked at her a bit shocked but relieved."Well your professor went to school with him." Lillian said not quite lying but not telling the whole truth. "Oh." Hannah said not possibly being able to think about her professor going to Hogwarts. "But anyway he's been acting really weird around me and being nice and helping me with my potions…" Hannah said a look of partial disgust on her face.

"Oh, he isn't like that with everyone all the time?" Lillian asked sounded interested and concerned. "Not at all! And he really hates the Gryffindor which is what house I'm in and he's being nice to me, he isn't even that nice to anyone in his own house and he shows total favoritism towards them!" Hannah said and Lillian just said "Oh."

As they continued driving Lillian kept asking questions about school and Hannah kept answering them. As they were pulling in to the drive way Hannah was telling her mom about her friends. "They sound like very nice people." Lillian said getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk to get Hannah's suitcase.

Hannah got out of the car and got Helen. As she shut the car door, the front door to the house opened and Jamie and Dan Lockhart, Hannah's grandparents, stood in the door way. "Nanny! Papa!" Hannah yelled and ran towards them, Helen giving out a squawk as Hannah ran and she was being tossed about the cage. Hannah set down Helen's cage and hugged her grandparents.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Hannah asked excitedly. "Sure are pumpkin. " Dan, Hannah' grandfather answered. She picked up Helen's cage and brought it to her room as Lillian came in with Hannah's trunk. When Hannah came back downstairs her mother was making tea and her grandparents were sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom where is the Christmas tree?" Hannah asked noticing it wasn't up. 'I thought I'd wait for you to get home to put it up." Lillian said stirring a cup of tea."You best be getting to bed Hannah, its late and you've had a long day." Lillian told her and Hannah didn't object as she knew it was true and she was in fact tired. She said goodnight and dragged her trunk up the stairs to her room.

She changed into her Pajama's and fed Helen before she went to bed. When she finally did get to sleep, she had pleasant dream about Christmas. She dreamed that her grandmother was in the kitchen making a wonderful turkey dinner, her grandfather was in the living room in the reclining chair reading the paper and her mother was putting some last ornaments on the tree.

In her dream the tree was full of presents and the warm fire place was lit. The stockings were hanging from the fire place, and she looked outside and saw that the ground was covered in white, fluffy, unsullied snow that was sparkling in the sun light.

Hannah was just about to open some presents when she heard a ticking noise. She looked to the window and saw a beautiful bird tapping its beak against the window. The bird flew away but the tapping continued. Slowly Hannah's dream began to fade and she opened her eyes and looked to her window. Hedwig, Harry's owl had been trying to get Hannah's attention. Hannah got out of bed and looked at her clock. It was already 7:30am! Hannah went to her window and opened to let Hedwig in.

As the owl jumped in the window she stuck out her leg and Hannah untied the letter that was attached to her and gave her some food and water. While Hedwig was eating Hannah read.

"_Dear Hannah,_

_Snape is back to his old self again, he yelled at Ron and I for being at the tables in the great hall yesterday! We hope all is well! Happy Christmas!_

_Harry and Ron"_

As she folded up the letter she got out a piece of parchment and wrote back. When she finished she attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, she also attached two small parcels each filled with chocolate, candy and some small trinkets for Harry and Ron and with that she sent Hedwig off.

Not long after Hedwig had left a larger owl was heading her way. It slammed into the window with a loud thud. He popped back up again and Hannah knew then it was Errol the Weasley's owl. She helped the owl into her room and gave him some food and water and untied the parcel from his leg and read the tag.

"_To Hannah_

_Happy Christmas Dear!_

_Love: The Weasley's!"_

Hannah smiled, she liked the Weasley's they were very nice and helped her get through the barrier for the first time to the Hogwarts Express. So she decided to write them back thanking them for the gift an their help. She attached the letter to Errol's leg and gave him a bit of a pep talk and sent him off.

She let Helen out and attached a letter and a parcel to her leg and sent her off to Hermione. Then she went downstairs where everyone else was awake and drinking tea in the kitchen. "Morning" Hannah said and went to the cupboard for some bread. "What was all that noise in your bedroom this morning." Lillian asked her. "Oh that, well I got some things from Harry and the Weasley's and Errol the Weasley's owl sort of hit the window." Hannah explained as the three adults all "ooh" at the same time.

Hannah nodded and put some bread in the toaster. After breakfast her grandmother began making cookies, and Hannah and Lillian began setting up and decorating the Christmas tree.


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret Daughter

Chapter 8

The tree had been decorated and presents put under the tree. It was Christmas Eve day and Hannah had received many gifts from her friends both in the wizarding world and the muggle world and Hannah put them under the tree. Her mother and grandparents were out at the market getting some food for their Christmas dinner, but Hannah decided to stay home.

She sat on the couch and opened the Daily Prophet and started reading an interview with the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, when the door bell rang. Hiding the wizarding paper and got up to answer the door, but when she got there, no one was there.

Hannah was about to shut the door when something caught her eye. There was a medium sized gift wrapped in bright orange wrapping (Orange happened to be her favourite colour). She smiled and picked up and read the tag that was taped to it.

"_To Hannah,_

_My daughter._

_From your father"_

Hannah's smile left her face when she read the word father. She suddenly looked up from the gift, her eyes scanning the area hoping, maybe her father whoever he was was still there but she saw no one.

Her heard beat extraordinarily fast, her breaths shallow and uneven. Her whole body was shaking with the knowledge that she was only seconds away from seeing who her father had been but she missed him. She shut the door, put the gift on the kitchen table and sat staring at it.

"Hey, honey. Who is that from?" Lillian asked when she walked in the door, her arms full with grocery bags.

"My dad…" Hannah said softly causing Lillian to drop the groceries.

"What?" Lillian asked sounding shocked and unimpressed. Hannah didn't answer her mother as she ran to the gift desperate to read the tag. Once Lillian had confirmed to herself that the gift was in fact from Hannah's father she shut her eyes and took a deep breath and muttered something along the lines of 'I can't believe him' to herself.

"Open it." Lillian demanded

"Lillian!" Jamie, Lillian's mother said but was ignored.

"What?" Hannah said looking up at her mother confused.

"Open the damn gift Hannah" Lillian said her tone getting harsher. Hannah had never seen her mother so upset over something like this so she did what she was asked not sure what would happen if she had refused. Slowly Hannah ripped the orange wrapping as Lillian and her grandparents watched.

A brown cardboard box lie on the table now and Hannah opened it. Inside the box was a hand knitted maroon blanket and on top of that was another small wrapped box. She took the smaller box and ripped off its orange wrapping. It was a jewelry box. Hannah opened it and two figures began to dance all around the magical jewelry box to a beautiful classic tune. Also inside the box was a necklace with a small silver heart with a star in the middle and in the center of the star was a small diamond.

Hannah gapped at it for a moment then put it down to look at the other things in the box. She grabbed a card that sat under the jewelry box, opened it and read aloud:

"_Dear Hannah,_

_I know I haven't been in your life and I believe your mother and I are sorry things had turned out the way they did. This blanket was given to me by your mother as a gift and now I pass it on to you. The jewelry box was my grandmother's. I hope you get as much use out of it as she did. The necklace is quite similar to the one I gave your mother. I wanted you to have one also. _

_Yours truly _

_Your father"_

Hannah put down the card and picked up the blanket. She brought it to her face and closed her eyes trying to imagine what her father looked like. When she opened her eyes again she saw her mother had sat down, her head in her hands and she was crying. Hannah's grandmother attempting to comfort her.

Hannah slowly packed her things back into the box, deciding not to ask anything more about her father and she brought her things to her room shutting the door behind her. Hannah set the cardboard box on her bed and took out the contents. She opened the jewelry box and put on her necklace feeling a sense of love and warmth as she did up the clasp.

Hannah listened to the tune over and over again memorizing it. Soon after, she was curled up in her blanket listening and humming along to the tune of the jewelry box until she heard knock on her door.

The door opened and her grandmother came in telling her dinner was ready and not to mention anything at the table of what had occurred that day. Hannah nodded and her grandmother closed the door as Hannah fed Helen. She then ventured down to the kitchen where she sat in her chair as a plate was placed in front of her.

No one spoke. The only sound that could be heard was the clang of utensils banging against themselves and the plates.

"Hannah, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I will explain. But it is hard for me and I haven't mustered up the courage to explain to you yet. Please forgive me." Lillian suddenly said putting a hand on her daughters arm.

"I'm not mad at you. I understand." Hannah said standing up to clean her dish and put it in the dishwasher. She smiling at her mother and headed upstairs. She grabbed her book and blanket and sat on her window sill as the snow fell in the dark of night.

The next thing Hannah knew she was waking up in her bed (Which she was sure she hadn't fallen asleep in). She stretched and rubbed her tired eyes then looked at the clock. It was 7am and it was Christmas.

Hannah went downstairs to the living room where her grandparents and her mother were already sitting drinking some morning tea. The fire was lit in the fireplace and the stockings were full.

"Good morning Sweetie, happy Christmas!" her mother said hoping Hannah wasn't upset from the previous day even though she had said she wasn't.

"Happy Christmas everyone, can we open presents now? Hannah asked eagerly. Lillian smiled now knowing her daughter wasn't upset.

"Yes, but start with the stockings first." She said with a chuckle. Hannah went to the fire place and took down the stockings and handed one to everyone. Christmas had officially began in the Lockhart home.

Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER! My computer is CRAP and i am borrowing my dad' now, so hopefully i can get uploading more! Also i have been swamped with school work as its close to the end of the year and i am getting end of year projects before exams so yeah i am SORRY it has taken me so long!


End file.
